Happy Birthday, Rukia
by The Dark Eccentric
Summary: It's Rukia's Birthday! But did Ichigo forget, or is there something else going on? A few scenes for Rukia's birthday. Ichiruki pairing with some fluff. Don't like that kind of stuff then don't read it.


_A/N: Random oneshot idea I got when my Beta mentioned today was Rukia's birthday. I asked how one might celebrate the birthday of a fictional character, and she said "You make oneshot for them judging the state of FF at the moment." Don't know about that, but I did get this oneshot idea. So this is essentially my birthday present to Rukia then! I hope you like it._

* * *

><p><span>Happy Birthday, Rukia<span>

It was a Saturday, and there was no school, so Ichigo just lay on his bed thinking, as he had most of the afternoon; much to Rukia's annoyance. She'd spent the time sitting at his desk drawing while silently fuming at his inactivity. _He forgot didn't he. That idiot forgot today was my birthday._ After some thought though her anger abated as she realized that maybe it wasn't his fault._ Well maybe he just didn't really know. I did only really mention it once, and it was months ago. Should I tell him?_ She looked over at him lying peacefully on his bed with his eyes closed. Her eyes wandered over his form that had become so familiar to her, and she saw that he was smiling. That smile had become much more common in recent times, and while Rukia didn't know why, she was glad to see it. She smiled at him and sighed; returning to her drawing. _No. It's my fault he doesn't know and there's no point telling him now. It will just upset him that he forgot._

"Hey Rukia."

Rukia jerked in surprise at his sudden statement and accidentally drew a line through her picture. "Idiot! You startled me and made me mess up my picture!" She showed him her unfinished drawing of a bunny version of Ichigo fighting what looked like a teddy bear with a bone mask. The bear-hollow thing was only half drawn and there was now a scribbled line going across the whole picture.

Ichigo was sitting up now and rubbing the back of his head in chagrin; while also trying not to comment on the drawing. "Sorry Rukia. I was just getting bored and thought we could go do something."

Forgetting about her drawing, Rukia set it to the side and looked at him curiously. "Like what?"

"I don't know. How about we go catch a movie?"

_Go see a movie? I haven't been to a movie theatre before!_ "Okay! What movie?"

Ichigo smiled at the excited girl, as she practically bounced on the spot. "I don't care you pick."

Rukia smirked at him. _I get to pick? Oh this'll be fun! _"How about, uhhhh….'Norwegian Wood'?" She deliberately picked a romantic movie that she thought he would hate.

But he just smirked back at her and said, "Okay sure." She scowled at him, resulting in a reversal of their usual expressions. Upon realizing this Ichigo chuckled to himself while Rukia stared at him in confusion.

x

"Two tickets to 'Norwegian Wood' please."

The large man in the ticket booth looked back and forth between the orange haired teen who had just paid him and the short dark haired girl at his side. A grin spread across his face and he nodded happily as he pushed the tickets over to them. "Enjoy the film."

Then, after Ichigo bought them some popcorn and Rukia pressed him into buying her a small bag of snacks, the two found their seats and sat down to watch the movie.

Despite the reasons for Rukia's movie choice they both quite enjoyed it, and Rukia silently declared to herself that her first trip to the movies was a success. As the credits started to roll the two went to stretch and that was when they realized that at some point during the movie they had ended up snuggled against each other. They both blushed deeply and quickly moved apart.

"So uhh…Ichigo," Rukia started awkwardly; still blushing. "Guess we'd better head back to the house now then."

Ichigo smiled down at her as they got up and started leaving the theatre. Without looking at her he casually spoke. "Yeah. It's getting kind of late though, so we might as well grab some food first. You picked the movie, so I get to pick where we get dinner."

Rukia looked at him in surprise. "Okay, but I don't have any money remember. And you already paid for the movie and the snacks."

"Oh, it's fine. I've had some extra cash lying around for a while anyway. What else am I going to spend it on?" He waved off her concern and they left the theatre.

x

"This is where you wanted to 'grab some food'!" They were standing out front of a clearly fancy, western style, restaurant that Ichigo had decided on for dinner.

"Well sure, why not? I've wanted to go to this place for a while." Then he quickly went in before Rukia could object.

She stalked in after him to find him already talking to the maitre d'. _The place even has a maitre d'!_ They just finished talking as she walked up and he directed the two of them to a small table off in a corner. Once they were seated Rukia asked, "I thought you had to call ahead and reserve a table at places like these? Is that not how it works in the Real World?"

"No, it does. I just asked when we got here if they had a table free, and it turned out they were having a slow night, and this table was still available." Ichigo replied casually.

Rukia looked around the restaurant and saw that every other table was full, and there were a few disappointed looking people talking to the maitre d'. She looked back at Ichigo suspiciously, but he was just looking out the window innocently. She just sighed and let it go. It was a good day, so why spoil it. So she just smiled at him and decided to enjoy the meal.

As they ordered and ate the meal they talked; they talked about their friends, family, what was happening back in Soul Society, the future, everything. All the while they stared at each other; smiling and laughing as they enjoyed this time.

At one point Ichigo picked up his napkin and reached across to Rukia with a smirk. She stared at his hand confused until he started rubbing at the corner of her mouth. Then she blushed as she realized he must be wiping off some soy sauce from her food. After he finished she scowled and said, "Idiot. I could have got it myself if you told me." Then she kicked him under the table, causing the table to shake slightly and some people to look at them.

Ignoring the looks, Ichigo just winced and smiled at her. "Sorry." Her scowl melted away and she smiled back at him. After that they quickly got back into their conversation and were lost to the world once more. But every now and then Rukia would declare him an idiot for something or another and kick him under the table. But then she would smile at him again and the conversation would continue.

They became so absorbed with each other that they'd already been done their meals for ten minutes when the maitre d' came and asked if they were done with the table.

The two blinked as they brought themselves back and looked around. The maitre d' was standing before them looking slightly annoyed and there was a small line at his podium. They both gave him apologetic looks and Ichigo said, "Sorry, we just got a little caught up. We're done though, thanks." Then he paid the bill and gave the man a sizable tip.

Rukia was surprised at the amount of money Ichigo had given the man. _Was the meal really that expensive?_

The man smiled at them both and gave them a slight bow. "Thank you Kurosaki-sama. I hope you and Kuchiki-sama have a good night."

Ichigo said, "Thank you." And he and Rukia gave slight bows back to the man before they left.

As they walked out of the restaurant another thought struck Rukia. "Wait, how did he know our names?"

Ichigo waved off her question. "It doesn't matter."

Rukia turned to him. "Bu-" Her protest was cut off mid word as Ichigo's lips met hers. He grasped her hands in his as their lips moulded to each other.

After a long moment he pulled away slightly and whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday, Rukia." Then he moved back so she could see his face clearly and he grinned down at her.

As Ichigo released one of her hands and moved so as to stand at her side, Rukia lifted her free hand to touch her still tingling lips as she looked up at him with wide eyes. _He remembered, and I'd nearly forgot about it myself. And all this– everything was– Ichigo kissed me! _After a moment her expression of shock faded into one of love and she smiled back at him. Then, hand-in-hand, they walked down the street toward home.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what do you think? This was my first real attempt at fluff, so I'd love for some feedback as to what you think of it. Especially unsure, as I've never been in a relationship in real life, so no experience to draw on there. But that's my problem._

_Weird that I ended up writing this from Rukia's point of view, seeing as I'm a guy…Oh by the way I'm male in case the story led you to believe otherwise. XY chromosome, etc…And no I'm not gay either….yes I'm sure._

_Oh, and for the record, I haven't seen that movie myself. I was just looking for a suitable movie for them to watch and I found that one online. So if that doesn't work then let me know please._

_Also, because I learned about Rukia's birthday and got this idea this morning, and I wanted to publish it today, I didn't have time to send it to my Beta before publishing it. So it might've been better and I might fix it up a bit more later (and possibly change the title), but I think it turned out pretty well nonetheless. Please review if you think otherwise. Hell. Review if you agree too. And I welcome flaming. So go for it if you feel its necessary._

_Lastly, I unfortunately don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to the great and powerful Kubo Tite! If I owned it clearly Ichigo and Rukia would be together by now, but alas._


End file.
